The present invention pertains generally to valves receiving two or more pressurized flows and which automatically select one flow for discharge.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,152, the problem is discussed of providing adequate gas pressure from a tank source to a drink carbonator. The earlier patent discloses the use of a switching valve served by costly multiple pressure regulators each fed by a pressurized tank. Additionally, the earlier system included shutoff valves each associated with a tank source for automatic tank shutoff at a selected reduced pressure. Accordingly, several valves were required by the earlier system causing an adverse impact on system cost.